


Gary GoodSpeed x Shy!Fem!Reader PART 2

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: Even though you and Gary started dating his touches still made you uncomfortable.





	Gary GoodSpeed x Shy!Fem!Reader PART 2

Even though you and Gary are dating, you were still shy of touches and kisses. It made you so flustered and uncomfortable at times but you didn’t say anything. Gary was without human contact for 5 years and he needed touch, so you went with it.

You sat at the table, mug of coffee in your hand and a book in your other. You found some books in a storage room, and since there wasn’t much to do you decided to read some. Quinn walked in and walked towards the cupboard grabbing a glass and filling it with water “That book any good?” You made a so-so gesture “It’s ok, really cheesy though” Quinn chuckled and sat across from you “So how have you been? With figuring out the breach we haven’t talked much” You smiled, Quinn has been trying to be more social and kind, she really was becoming a great friend. “I’ve been good” She hummed “And how are you and Gary?” You blushed “We’re fine” She raised a brow “Doesn’t seem like it”

Before you could answer Gary came running in “Avocato and me are making a fuel stop! Need anything?” You both shook your heads. “Alright!” He ran over to you, grabbed your cheeks and pecked your lips “Bye Babe!” You felt your face heat up. He ran out of the kitchen before you could say anything.

Quinn looked at you “Is he.. Is he being too forward?” You groaned and covered your face “We’re dating! I should be used to this now!” Quinn sighed “Cora, you’re not use to touch. And neither Is Gary. But you are uncomfortable by touch, you need to tell him” You sighed “But he hasn’t had human contact in so long.” Quinn groaned “Yes okay, that is true, but you both deserve to happy” You sighed, she was right, but Gary has been through so much and you didn’t want to upset him.

“I’ll talk to him when he gets back” Quinn grinned and grabbed your hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. “If you need me, I’ll be there for you” You smiled “Thanks” She smiled and stood up, walking out of the kitchen. You groaned and rubbed your face, this should be easy. Just tell him all the touches are a little too much. But when Gary gave you that little face when he listened to you, you just lose your words and try to escape the conversion.

Standing up you placed your now empty mug in the sink and grabbed your book. You walked out of the kitchen and headed to your room for peace and quiet. Turning a corner your saw a flash of green, it ran right into your face and snuggled into your face. You dropped your book and let out a muffled squeal. Grabbing the sides of the green glob, you pulled it away from your face and panted.

Looking at the blob you saw Mooncake cooing at you, of course you should of known. Sighing you let the small alien go, he floated around you making noises. Since you and Gary started dating he began to show more affection towards you. “Hi Mooncake” “Chookity!” You smiled as you picked up your book and started to walk to your room again with Mooncake following. You walked into your room and shut the door, leaving you in darkness. You placed your book on your nightstand and flopped on your bed with a groan “Chookity-pok?” Turning towards the floating blob you sighed “I’m fine” He floated over to you and rubbed against your head trying to comfort you “This should be so easy” You whispered. Turning over you laid on your back. Mooncake floated down to your stomach and snuggled into you, giving a small yawn. You smiled and gave a yawn as well, you didn’t realize how tired you were. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around Mooncake. A little nap wouldn’t hurt.

You stirred as you felt tapping on your cheek, who was touching you? Opening your eyes you saw Gary staring at you and tapping your cheek “Gary?” He perked up as he saw he had woken you “Hiya!” You smiled “How was your fuel stop?” Gary grinned and laid himself next to you on the bed “It was nice! Got some street meat finally!” You chuckled “That’s nice” You yawned.

Gary lifted himself up and leaned on his arm. He brought his face close to yours, trying to bring you into a kiss. Your eyes widen and placed your hand against his lips. Gary looked at you confused and tried speaking against your hand, sighing you’re dropped your hand “Say that again.” Gary wiped the spit on his lips “What’s wrong?”

You bit your lip “Gary, I love you I really do but-“ Gary’s face went from calm to panic “Are you breaking up with me?” His lips trembled about to cry. You shot up “No!” Gary gave a shaky sigh “Then what?” You slowly placed your hand on his cheeks “You’re just being to forward” Gary stared at you confused “How? I’m just kissing you” You sighed and smiled. You knew that would go right over his head.

“Gary, random touches make uncomfortable. I get nervous and unsure how to react” He stared at you for a moment “Oh.” Then realization hit him “OH! CRAP!” You chuckled softy “You understand now?” Gary nodded and quickly brought his hand up to touch yours but stopped himself “I didn’t realize, god I’m a crappy boyfriend” He looked down at the sheets sad. God he was too cute.

“Hey, look at me” He hesitated for a second before slowly looking at you, you smiled and gently took his hand in yours “You’re an amazing boyfriend. Your funny, smart, handsome, loyal” Gary blushed “I’m not any of those things” You sighed and smiled “Yes you are. Don’t argue with me” He laughed and looked at your hands “Your just so beautiful and amazing, I just can’t control myself” You blushed “And you are so wonderful, I just don’t know what to do” He chuckled.

He intertwined your fingers “From now on I’ll ask before doing anything. Okay?” You smiled and placed your forehead against his “Ok”.

The next morning you woke up and walked to the kitchen for much needed coffee. You grabbed a mug and pour the coffee. Turning you saw Quinn with tired eyes looking at some files. You sat across from her “Morning” She hummed and sipped her coffee. “You talk to Gary?” You sipped your coffee and nodded “Yeah.” She tore her eyes from the files “And what happened?” You smiled “He was really understanding” She grinned “That’s good!” You looked down at your coffee “He kept calling himself a bad boyfriend though” “Is he?” You looked up at her “No! His amazing!” She laughed.

Gary stumbled into the kitchen, he walked over the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Yawning his walked over to you and sat next to you “Morin” You smiled “Morning sleeping beauty” He hummed and sipped his coffee “Can I have a morning kiss?” You looked at him and blushed “S-Sure?” He waited for you to give him his morning kiss. Sighing you leaned over and pecked his lips. He gave a small tired ‘yay’ and went back to his coffee. You couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.


End file.
